Sailor Venus (manga)
|-|Minako Aino= |-|Sailor V= |-|Sailor Venus= |-|Super Sailor Venus= |-|Princess Venus= |-|Eternal Sailor Venus= Summary The reincarnation of the leader of Princess Serenity's four hand maiden bodyguards, Minako Aino is the first of the Inner Sailor Guardians to awaken as she assumed the guise of Sailor V to uncover the activities of the Dark Kingdom. After the other Sailor Guardians awaken, Minako presents herself as a decoy princess to keep the Dark Kingdom's forces away from Usagi until she regained her past life memories. Minako resumes her duties as Sailor Venus soon after. Power and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | at least 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | High 3-A with the Lambda Power Name: Minako Aino (Mina in the DiC English dub), Mina-P, Sailor V, Sailor Venus, Princess Venus, Champion of Justice, Soldier of Light and Beauty, Soldier of Love, Soldier of Love and Beauty, Soldier of Love and Hope Origin: Codename: Sailor V / Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 13-16; 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Shiba Koen/Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi, Teen Idol Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Past Life Awareness, Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Aura, Transformation (She can also reverse spells with the henshin), Shapeshifting (She can become anyone with the compact), Negative energy purification, Energy blasts, Prophetic dream, Can replicate the atmosphere of Venus, Extreme Agility, Electricity Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Matter Decay, Illusions, and Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Teleportation (Group teleport, cross-dimensional, or even out of a video game reality) | The same but much stronger, Flight, Love based attacks, in addition to forms of light and metal transformation, Chain Manipulation, Spell Creation, Mystical rain creation, Can use the Venus Chain, Whip, Stone Sword, Can survive in outer space, Immortality (Type 1 & 8. As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Transmutation (She reduced Beryl to dust a long time ago), Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity, and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him or her), Creation (Can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana and a machine gun), Resistance to space-time warping and Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence]. Sailor Moon has an higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. The other Senshi were able to resist but they were weakened) | Regeneration (likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possesses the light of the planet protectors (basically their sailor senshis's powers), this power grant her to have a regeneration), Resistance to Mind and Soul Absorption (She resisted and canceled Mimete's magic, which absorb the mind and the body of peoples) | Existence Erasure, Spiritual Attacks, Barrier Creation | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon, likely superior to Partially Awoken Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, one of her attacks can do this much damage) | Mountain level (She killed Queen Beryl) | Likely Large Star level (Superior to First Arc Metalia and Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Superior to Second Arc Sailor Moon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Could withstand a battle with the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, comparable to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who one-shotted the Eternal Sailor Quartets, nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Zipped to Venus in her civilian form accidentally, likely superior to Civilian Form Hotaru when transformed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Sailor Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon, Sailor Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Moved around on a black with a gravity intense enough that light cannot escape it) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Mountain Class with Melee Techniques (Dealt Damage to Luuga, a powerful Dark Agency Member, while in Luuga's own Dimension) | Mountain Class | Likely Large Star Class | Solar System Class | at least Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Took the Linlin Ranran Dragon Blade Attack) | Mountain level (Took Attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Likely Large Star level (Took an attack from Calaveras and the spirits of the other 3 Ayakashi Sisters and wasn't even particularly damaged) | Solar System level (Took an attack from Sailor Uranus) | at least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Can resist the attacks of the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Comparable to Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Post-Galaxia's Power-Up No-Sold an Attack from Eternal Sailor Moon) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Likely high (She did not look fatigued after performing her attacks. The fact that she is an athlete may increase this a bit more) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Standard melee range | Interplanetary | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Transformation Pen, Star Power Stick, Venus Crystal, Crystal Change Rod, Compact, The Venus Love Chain/Whip, Sword of the Silver Crystal, Striking Katana, Venus Mic, Communicator, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Around an average teenager. She was shown to be an academic underachiever, but had a more serious side in her Sailor identity, Creative with her powers and abilities | Unknown Weaknesses: Laziness, doesn't take fights (outside of Serenity) or much of what she does seriously | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations * Moon Power: Transform: The command used by Minako Aino in order to transform into Sailor V. * Crescent Moon Power: Transform: The command used by Minako Aino in Codename: Sailor V to disguise herself in various forms. Minako would hold up her compact and shout the phrase and the disguise she wants. Then, she would morph in a beam of light. * Venus Power, Make Up: The first transformation used by Minako Aino to turn into Sailor Venus with the help of her Transformation Pen in the Sailor Moon series. The phrase was used for transformation in Act 11, but was used along with her pen from her Sailor V days. Minako held up her transformation pen in the air and in a instant she became Sailor Venus. * Venus Star Power, Make Up: The second phrase used by Minako Aino which allowed her to transform into her third, strengthened evolution of her standard Sailor form as Sailor Venus. * Venus Planet Power, Make Up: The third transformation phrase by Minako Aino to transform into Sailor Venus. It is the third evolution of her standard Sailor form and is much stronger than herself previous transformation. * Venus Crystal Power, Make Up: The phrase used by Minako Aino to transform into her evolved Super Sailor form, Super Sailor Venus in the fourth and fifth seasons of the original Sailor Moon anime and manga. She first used the phrase shortly after Artemis gave her the crystal. Attacks File:Cresent.Beam.gif|Crescent Beam File:Crescent_Boomerang.gif|Crescent Boomerang File:Tumblr_ngx83hcN6f1tv9ctro1_500.gif|Venus Love-Me Chain File:Wink_Chain_Sword.gif|Venus Wink Chain Sword File:Rolling_heart_Vibration_(anime).gif|Rolling Heart Vibration File:Tumblr_mjvljx8pyu1rrkn1zo1_250.gif|Venus Love and Beauty Shock * Dexterity: Minako is an athletic girl, and is a star volleyball player. She performed her attacks without difficulty, so she can be said to be fairly skilled, perhaps a bit more so than her other Inner Senshi companions, as she has more experience than all of them. However, she does not exceed the Outers. * Henshin: Minako can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor V, and later into Sailor Venus and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Disguise Henshin: Variant of the Henshin Power that Minako accesses using her compact that allows her to disguise herself as whatever she wishes. Most often this is used to turn into sexy forms to distract her opponent or give them nosebleeds however she can turn into combat forms such a Shogun with a Sword, a Policewoman with a pistol, a Lady Commando with a Machine Gun, etc. She can also turn into specific people, including people she's never met or historical figures and can even transform into fictional characters. * Crescent Beam: Used in the Sailor V manga (which is canon). Minako as Sailor V uses her compact to reveal her enemy's true form and then send a flash of light from the mirror toward her enemy. Sometimes she would wave the Compact above her head before performing the move. This attack was powerful to destroy powerful Dark Agency Agents, it even destroyed Luuga within her own pocket dimension. * Crescent Super Beam: A More Powerful Variant of Crescent Beam, requiring more charge. * Crescent Slender Beam: A Focused Form of Crescent Beam, lowering the AoE but increasing the damage. * Crescent Boomerang: Her first attack in the Sailor Moon manga, Sailor Venus threw her Compact at her enemy. This attack was used to cause Fluorite's head to explode and easily kill the Dark General Zoicite. * Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower: Sailor Venus calls down a mystical rain. This mystical rain purifies negative energy, cure people of brainwashing or curses, restores energy, detoxify the air, and melt away evil-doers. * Planet Power Channeling: As part of her gift as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus can create new attacks at will by channeling her planet power through mundane objects. The new attacks possess heightened versions of the properties of the original object. * Ultimate Attack: Diphenhydramine Dispersal: Sailor V channeled her planet power into mosquito-repelling incense burner, preparing it for her attack Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon. * Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon: Sailor V fires an energy beam through the mosquito-repelling incense burner, instantly destroying a mosquito based member of the Dark Agency and all her mosquito minions. * Venus Sulphur Smoke: Creates a Cloud of Sulfuric Smoke that approximates the atmosphere of Venus. It smells like a fart. * Venus Ten-Bolt Volt Rockin' Rouge: Sailor V uses the Venus Mic to create an electrical wave with a voltage of 10,000,000,000. * Sailor V Kick: Minako charges her planet power into a kick, powerful enough to hurt perverted nerds, brainwashed thugs, vampires, spirits, Dark Agency Members within dimensions they control, and people making her late. * Sailor V Chop: Sailor V does a Karate Chop that accidentally made a Building Sized Explosion. * Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch: A Punch Sailor V does when she is mad, launching opponents high in the air to be blasted by Crescent Beam. * V-chan-style Kneading Sailor V Chop: Sailor V does a pressure point attack that briefly stuns her opponent. * Seppuku: An attack performed only in Codename: Sailor V and was used only once in the series. The attack was performed with the Striking Katana and was used to destroy Wan-Wan. * Venus Iron Muscle Punch: Venus charges her opponent and hits them. Attack is likely stronger then her other melee attacks. * Venus Love Megaton Shower: Sailor V's strongest attack, shoots a powerful beam from her. It is an advanced version of Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower. * Energy Blasts: Venus can launch nameless energy blasts that can fade beings from existence. * Rolling Heart Vibration: Venus forms a magical heart within her hands and shoots it at her enemy, it was strong enough to warrant a counterattack from Dark Prince Endymion. * Holy Sword: Sailor Venus can summon the Holy Sword at will, the Holy Sword is harder then Diamonds, can piece beings with Large Stellar Durability, and is extremely toxic. * Venus Love-Me Chain: One of the most versatile techniques in the series. She utilizes her Chain to attack, grapple, defense, and even purification. It was able to harm even Emeraude. * Venus Wink Chain Sword: Venus uses her chain to create a sword made of light and attacks her enemy. The attack was strong enough to counter Mimete's Charm Buster. * Sailor Kick: Sailor Venus used this attack when she was disguised as Sailor Moon. * Hissatsu Love-Me Moon Chain: Sailor Venus used this attack when she was disguised as Sailor Moon. * Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots: An attack used only once, similar in form to Crescent Beam Shower. * Akuryo Taisen: Minako actually learned to perform the Akuryo Taisen from Rei. * Super Sailor Venus: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Venus Love and Beauty Shock: Minako charges her Love Whip with her energy. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. * Sailor Planet Power: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. * Eternal Sailor Venus: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Venus' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Venus Love and Galactica Shock: An alternate version of the Venus Love and Beauty Shock, when she was being manipulated by Sailor Galaxia. The links of her Love Whip are altered; They appear more round and seem to be made up of stars and galaxies. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Lambda Minako: At the end of the series, Minako absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Minako can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Sailor V | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Soldier of Love | Super Sailor Venus | Eternal Sailor Venus | Evil Sailor Venus | Lambda Minako Gallery File:E5c65b531b918b9ac15e9fe8ac39a882.jpg File:Sailor_V_Kick!.jpg|Sailor V kicking one of Narkissos' minions. File:Sailor Venus vs Calaveras - Sailor Moon Crystal Episode 18 Japanese with English Subtitles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Dark Kingdom Sailor Venus and magical girl Mami were used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Idols Category:Toei Animation Category:Whip Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Telepaths Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Athletes Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Boomerang Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2